


屠宰场之歌

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉普设usk〉〉米第一视角〉〉微量法贞
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	屠宰场之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设usk  
> 〉〉米第一视角  
> 〉〉微量法贞

我是在楼梯间找到的他。

他坐在作发霉沙子味道的楼梯暗角，倒数第二阶楼梯，普兰与镉绿铺叠剐蹭，淤青浮现出来，葡萄藤一般缠住了我。我的堂兄阿瑟·柯克兰抽着烟，用骨头似的手指夹着冒烟的骨，把这儿整得像阴间。

“其实有吸烟处。”他抬头望见我。

“是吗。”他咕哝一声，把烟掐灭，“我很少来这儿。我住在城西。他站起来，触发了什么，楼梯间的红色安全指示灯亮起，他看起来像暗房里的菲林胶片。

“我们走吧，你吃了吗?”他问我，像个兄长那样。

“还没。”

我与柯克兰已经七八年没见了，此次我回来，姑妈遣他陪我在城里转转。我看着他的后脖颈，从长长的通道走出来，我想他也一定是对我陌生了。他穿着蓝色的工作服，脚上踩着劳保鞋，裤子倒不是工装裤。那棉麻微硬的布料像是豁口处糊的报纸，空荡荡的。他的袖口领口被搓洗得发白，没有一点血腥气味或是动物毛皮底下的腥臭味。我俩谁都没有说话，最后他开口问:“你想吃什么？”

最后我买了一客汉堡，柯克兰在餐厅外等我，他说他中午吃得很晚，所以没有跟我一起吃的意思，我拎着袋子出来的时候他正在看时间。

“有什么事吗？”

“没有。”

他犹豫了一下，“我朋友正在等我。”

“那我们一起过去吧。”我说出口的一瞬间我就后悔了。我从未见过他的朋友，只在中学时候听过，那时候我们还会给彼此寄信——像菲利克斯、托里斯，这几个是我经常听到的。他们现在在哪儿？我安慰自己，我想他应该不会跟工会那群莽夫打成一片。

他领着我沿着墙根在阴翳下走，我不知道他在想什么，也许他也觉得万分尴尬，但也有可能他什么都没想，只有我像一个蠢蛋一样。于是我开始扯些屁话，我问他记不记得我俩藏到垃圾场的可口可乐广告牌后面那次。我们在跟邻家那个叫戴维的孩子玩躲迷藏，他找不到我们，于是叫来了老苏西。我们从烟头烫破的洞里看到她冲上前来一把撕开花花绿绿的喷绘布，可口可乐女郎破了相，露出两个孩子惊恐万分的脸。每当我们闯了祸，老苏西总是让我们去自己去揪小树枝来抽我们，那段路漫长到能从春天的走到冬天……你不能揪那种细的，否则老苏西会拔起整棵树来抽你……老苏西的奶牛，老苏西的老狗……要是老苏西还在，我丝毫不怀疑她拿起鸡毛掸子仍能把我爹都揍到求饶……我们在林子里的小道上学骑自行车，我们并排往前冲，有一只硕大的蛾子停在了我的上嘴唇上，阿瑟大声叫嚷起来，我也大声叫嚷起来，我歪歪扭扭差点冲进叶子堆里。

正当我要绝望的时候，我的堂兄接过了话题，谢天谢地，他说：“就像沉默的羔羊。”

“是的。”我愣了一下。

“我记得我还帮你写过英文老师的作文吗？”他点燃了一根烟，他问我要不要，我谢绝了。

“那个女魔头。”

“不，只是你的英文真的很差，她是位可爱的女士。我还得伪造一个C的作文出来，老得提棒球手套什么的。你还记得作为交换你得帮我做数学作业吗？”

“记得。”阿瑟比我高三个年级，他的英文很好，但是数学一团糟，我刚好与他相反。

“唔，这么说来你能读哥大大抵还有我的功劳。”他的神情舒展，似乎是笑了。

我有些烦躁，我不喜欢他们拿这些说事，诸如在家族聚餐时候，让我讲讲在纽约的生活，在大学里的生活。

我搪塞了两句，没一会儿我们到了他口中的那家酒馆。它藏在绿植里，不同于纽约的酒吧，也不同于镇上的其他酒吧——纽约那儿的酒吧总是烟雾缭绕，不同地方的口音都以东部的节奏充填满狭小的空间，在那儿你能碰见大学生、瘾丨君丨子、恋丨童丨癖、同丨性丨恋丨者或者世界公民；而镇上的其他酒吧，那里堆着腥臭与汗酸味儿的肉联厂工人，喝着啤酒骂着家里的婆娘和只会号哭和索取的婴儿。

这里有一股潮湿而迂腐、令人安心的泥土和雨水的味道，我们推门进去，灯光昏暗优雅，吧台已经起了包浆，收银台是老式的，有一架破旧的教堂钢琴和几个深色法兰绒单人沙发，一块中国屏风作为格挡。我看到了一个有着微长金发的男性，他背对我们坐在屏风后，柯克兰把他介绍给了我。那人名叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，跟那个法国诗人一样的姓。我的视线忍不住地想往他身上瞟，因为你会有那种你并不会每天都能遇到这种人的感觉——甚至你一辈子都不会再遇到了。这并不是说他的样貌有多么突出，但是绝不大众。这么说吧，他有着一幅高卢人的长相，他的金色蜷发柔软而服帖，并不像我所见的大多自然卷那样糟乱，下巴上的胡茬修剪得很平整。他的眉骨很高，眼窝深陷而显得慵懒，眼睛似乎是深蓝色的（后来我才发现是紫色），鼻梁很长，而鼻骨略突出，却不像是斯拉夫人或是犹太人的那种，在他的脸上维持着一种奇妙的平衡，你一看就会下意识地想“啊，他是个高卢人”。他的衣着打扮、修短的手指甲也颇像巴黎街头的青年，他的嘴角天生就有些上扬，即使他面无表情，嘴角的弧度也似乎让人感觉他在笑。紧接着他的口音印证了我的猜测。他说的每一句话的末尾都有点向上扬，而且不怎么发“h”的音。

我们围坐在一个只够放一个烟灰缸加一本书的小桌前闲扯，坐定后我发现我选择了一旁的沙发，而柯克兰堂兄与这位波诺弗瓦相对而坐。他们在最近上映的电影，《两杆大烟枪》《天鹅绒金矿》《诱惑乐队》《云》之类的，然后像所有大学生那样，他提到了自己的肄业。他们电影史的老师是一个精通佛学的老头儿，完全看不出来他年轻的时候很疯，是个蹲过号子的毒贩子。他的声音很细很平和，写得一手好板书，会带着胶片给他们放电影。从他的描述我得知他在法国念书，因为抱怨着他的父母为什么要移民到美国，害得他染上了一口美语，看他说美式英语就像看到黑人说英式英语一样奇怪，无意冒犯，这是莉莉的原话，他说，他这次回来只是为了处理一下家事。这么看来他跟我堂兄也很久没见面了。我的堂兄说：“要是波诺弗瓦先生没移民美国我就不用认识你这烂人了。”弗朗西斯用食指抚摸了一下自己的嘴唇：“还是得来恶心你的。”

“可怜的莉莉。”柯克兰感叹。

“莉莉是谁？”我问。

“我未来的女友。”弗朗西斯说。

从他口中我得知莉莉是他正在追求的他们La Femis（他提到他在La Femis上学的时候我暗暗吃了一惊）表演系的一名法国女学生，褐色短发、圆鼻头，十分有个性，他给我看了放在他钱包里的照片，并且炫耀了他的未来情人的信件。

“她肯定是不胜其烦了才给你回了一封。”

“我不过在这一个月间给她写了二三十封信。”

我堂兄一把抢过他手里的信，不顾弗朗西斯的阻挠，阿瑟看了看上面写着句子，他没有念出来，他瘪了瘪嘴，信件被弗朗西斯抢了回去。

“她肯定写的都是骂你的话。”柯克兰嘟嘟囔囔的。而我的堂兄自中学起学习成绩就一塌糊涂了，我曾以为他的法语会很好。

“才不是，她已经被我的魅力折服了。”

他把信收回到夹克内袋里。

接着他漫不经心地跟我们说他的统计学、经济学、影视赏析的老师。以上都是同一个老师，这位有着络腮胡的老师十分令人敬佩，即使他要求他写了几万字的影评，以及他烦透了统计学，他一看那些数字就忍不住咬手指。

“你可以问问弗雷迪，他从小数学就很好。”柯克兰说。

“是吗。”波诺弗瓦笑着抖了抖烟灰，“阿瑟总跟我提起你。”

“他怎么说我的？”

“学习很好，很乖巧一类的，我还以为你是个中学生，结果你看上去比阿瑟还要大一圈。”

“我们好些年没见了。”柯克兰解释。

他在抱怨统计学，于是莫名其妙的，我开始跟他讲函数、中心极限定理什么的。我感觉我讲得不明白，他也没听懂，但是他没有指出来。在我跟他讲统计学的间隙，柯克兰拿出滤嘴、烟丝和烟纸开始手卷烟。他卷好了第一根，然后自然地递给了波诺弗瓦，于是我也问他要了一根。我抽得有些晕乎，我并不经常抽烟，只是会抽而已。我在纸上写写画画，我开始一边吃汉堡一边说话，那根烟让我觉得我自己饥饿无比。他说好像懂了，但是事实上他懂没懂只有鬼知道。最后我放弃了，我真是讲得一塌糊涂，波诺弗瓦倒是一幅不怎么在意的样子，他说有人给他开小灶挺好的，见鬼去吧那些阴阳怪气的富家子弟们。我感到有些沮丧，我望向我的堂兄，他毫不在意地叠着给自己的那根手卷烟。突然间我有些羡慕他，他可以把生活过得如此失败。倒不是他有多混蛋，他不算聪明，但小学时候他是个相当优秀的学生，只是我姑父是个烂人。他喝酒、赌丨博、打女人和孩子，我父亲曾出面护着自己的姐姐，结果差点被咬掉了耳朵。我的堂兄曾用手丨枪威胁过他，结果被揍到医院躺了两个月。后来某天清晨他的混蛋老爹被发现猝死在一根散发着尿骚味的电线杆旁边。

现在，堂兄在我父亲的肉联厂工作，他那瘦削的样子在流水线去做直排都不够。然而他下了班可以听着随声听去镇上的露天影院看电影，在手头宽裕时候买一包好烟，领上一瓶酒，第二天再把五官全部闭上，在屠宰台唱着快乐的歌。他的快乐就是这么简单，而我每天醒来，在曼哈顿的道路上行走的时候都让我感觉像在地狱，在地狱的厨房炙烤。学生贷款压得我喘不过气，第五大道的金钱气息与富家子弟的金丝边眼镜让我挪不开眼。我某次曾敞开心扉与父亲谈天，我说我不想学计算科学了，我想转攻社会学什么的，我谈到了人类社会的压迫使得社会前进但是牺牲了个人的快乐，就像那些乳牛，被困在狭小的空间里不停受精被迫产仔，眼睁睁地看着自己的牛犊被抱走。没有自由活动的空间，乳头发了炎就打青霉素。我滔滔不绝地谈着，我那农场伙计出生的父亲说：“你是想辍学吗。你要知道就是那些宰牛的钱供你读到了大学。”

他这句话狠狠地击中了我的后脑。这令我羞愧难当，我有一副纽约大学生的做派，普通而靓丽的外表，我侃侃而谈，灵魂却大而空洞，潜意识里只想着如何摆脱自己的出生。对于这个工业没落的小镇来说，即使肉联厂满是动物的哭嚎、血腥、骚臭、满地血水与排遗物，但放血、剥皮、刮脂，白花花红橙橙的肉在流水线流淌，它们填饱了生产线上每个人的肚子。这也许是肉联厂童工都懂得的道理。我一无是处，而那个肥皂厂厂主，整天熬着油脂，却蘸着油脂数着钱给自己儿子买下了全城的大堵车。

他们在朦胧的血水迷雾中谈论《新世纪福音战士》和《星际牛仔》，我严重怀疑在柯克兰的烟叶里夹杂着大麻，在晕晕乎乎中，他们所谈的那些东西让我不太舒服，就像低保真的有氧保健操录像让人压抑得喘不上气，我想谈谈街霸、星战一类的，他们似乎并没有玩过。柯克兰告诉我，如果是他不知道的，弗朗西斯一定也不知道。他们谈起音乐，冷爵士，他们在谈什么？波诺弗瓦笑他俩总是想不起来曲子的名，只有听到了之后才会一拍大腿说他们听过。《楚门的世界》呢？这是个不错的开头，但是后来，话题过度到了《大都会》。嘎吱作响的熔炉、庙宇、摩天都市、宗教、后窗、煤气灯、机器人、人偶、劳工、共丨产丨主义……我依稀记得我看过这部电影，二十年代的黑白烟雾蒙住了我的眼，他们在低垂的眉眼中消失了，我看到了有着德国口音的机器人、硕大的阴郁的眼睛，长张着血盆大口的非洲神庙、扭曲的人体时钟、插着天线的耳朵……

我想要大叫，我想要告诉他们不是这样的，我被勒令退学了，而不是回家休假，但是我迷失在了摩登时代，起吊机的巨大声响盖过了我的声音，成排的克隆人唱着圣歌整齐划一地走向肉联厂，最后，最后，最后的最后，我听到那里传来吱吱嘎嘎的快乐小曲儿。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 跟泽妈咪整理下xp的产物哈哈，本是短打，写长了，有点粗糙
> 
> 最近状态比较低迷，但是也不至于沮丧，嗳，都是梅雨害的
> 
> 对了明天就是高考了，各位考生都加油呀！
> 
> By Lather  
> 2020.7.6


End file.
